Breaking Brendan
by Ififall
Summary: Brendan's cracking under the strain of seeing his father again. Will Jack find out his secret?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult and disturbing scenes. Used some lines from the show.

* * *

_**"You remember that trip I took you on for father son bonding?"**_ Seamus asked.

"The one when I came back with a broken arm and a busted lip ya mean?" Brendan said. Jack squinted wanting to learn more. Poor Jack. If only he knew. Brendan must have been Thirteen at the time. His Dad said that they needed time away from the girls. He said that they were prissy and whiny. He said that he'd challenge Brendan. Have fun, get dirty. To his Dad's credit, it was normal for a few hours. He'd made him take two tents, and he hit Brendan for going away and trying to set the second one up alone. "Don't be such a girl" Seamus said. Share with your Da" A tent wasn't all his Da wanted to "share". Brendan could still remember his father's clumsy groping around his dick. Despite the touching he never reacted and laid as still as stone.

Seamus liked a screamer. If he wasn't going to yank it out of him. He'd beat it out of him. The beatings did what they needed for his Da. Brendan could still remember listening to Seamus touch himself up after he'd punched Brendan in the face. "You're fucking useless" Seamus told him as he smiled with every stroke. At that point Brendan didn't give a shit. He wiped the blood away from his nose and slept outside the entire trip. The ground was crawling with bugs, snails and spiders, but it was heaven compared to the beast in the tent. Brendan enjoyed every second alone.

* * *

_**"You fell out of a tree"**_ That's what his father told any idiot that would believe him. As Brendan got older and saw the seedy side his businesses, he couldn't understand why his Da hadn't paid for it. There were so many women and men these days that would let you run them over with a limo for a tenner. Da had so many options at his feet in those days. There was Brendan's Mum, Cheryl's mum, any girl that he could charm to get their knickers off. Brendan told himself that he deserved the beatings. That he deserved his Da's little presents.

**_"You remember the Christmas he brought the vase for your mother? He broke it and stayed in his room all boxing day"_** Seamus said. "You broke it, you knocked it over and cracked it. You put it back on the shelf. You let her think it was me Dad but I saw you break it" Brendan said. Another spoiled lunch another missed opportunity to vomit in his Da's face. Between Cheryl's sickly sweet Walton's routine, and his father's constant put downs he went to see Jack. For Brendan it was casual. Jack wasn't really into one night stands and Brendan didn't want to lead him on. But when he was with Jack he felt...safe, at peace with everything around him. He needed to feel that warm comfort now, now his Da was scowling in the shadows and making himself at home in Brendan's territory.

_**"I need us to be a family Brendan but we can't when you're keeping this a secret, it's tearing us apart" **_His sister's words were ringing in his ears. Brendan had taken a sip of wine before nuzzling his lips along Jack's neck. "A bit early" Jack said sipping a Pepsi. "It's never too early to have a good time" Brendan said. Running his hand along Jack's thigh. "Steady on tiger, you've barely eaten" Jack said. "Just pretend to find skinny a turn on" Brendan said kissing Jack roughly, but Jack pulled away. "Bren...mate I..just...not tonight" Jack said, he had work later. "Don't be like that Jacky...everything's a pain in the arse, It's only fair I pass it on" He slid his hand down Jack's trousers. But Jack wasn't impressed and kicked him out.

* * *

He was turning into a fuck hungry asshole, like father like son. Jack was a nice guy. A casual fuck but a nice guy all the same. Brendan promised himself that he'd make it up to him. He was walking back to the club when he saw his Da cradling little Charlie in his arms. Alarms bells rung. It took Brendan back to the time when his Da would pick him up rock him back and forth and rub his hand along Brendan's crotch. Brendan would always run away, but like a Fox in a chicken coop his Dad always found him and taught him a lesson. He ran to his Da and ordered him to put little Charlie down.

He put money in Ruby's face and told the kids to go the cinema. "What was that about?" His father asked. Always the amazing actor. His father knew every reason behind every action. He knew every decision that Brendan had made since the day he was born. If his Da hadn't been so twisted they could have been friends. "Protection" Brendan growled at his father. "What?" Seamus asked. "Protection" Brendan repeated. In a sick way he felt satisfaction as his father lost it, fury blazing in his eyes. He walked away but his Da chased him back to the club. Jack counting the seconds until he got a break, getting a layout idea from his supervisor when he heard Brendan and his Dad in a shouting match across the street.

_**"You...you've always had a temper. I tried to make you a man on that camping trip. Remember? You managed to ruin that, like you've ruined everything in your life"** _Seamus muttered. Brendan wanted to beat his Da senseless, but going by past experiences Daddy Brady would get turned on from it. Pissed off by his father's dressing down in front of lackey Joel, Brendan was exhausted by the silent need to punch his father into silence. "Mate do you want a drink?" Jack asked walking by his side. "I don't deserve your offer, Jack, but yeah, I do" Brendan said.

* * *

"Customer not paying?" Jack asked. "That customer is my Dad" Brendan said. "To answer your question Jack he ain't paying...but he should" Brendan said wiping frothy cream off his moustache. "Oh. So that's why he was talking about a camping trip" Jack said. Brendan nodded. "He always makes himself out to be a saint. Saint fucking Seamus. He's far from it" Brendan said. "So you didn't bond then?" Jack asked stirring his drink. "Heard something about a broken arm" Jack said. Brendan nodded. "Was that the first time your Dad had hurt you?" Jack asked.

_**"It had happened before... way before...I couldn't put the tent up properly"** _Brendan chuckled but Jack saw that Brendan was uneasy. "If your father was violent, your sister needs to know" Jack said. Brendan started to get up and picked his drink up. "Listen Brendan I get why you couldn't tell her before. But you're not a child anymore. You're an adult. A very fit adult, if you don't mind me saying" Jack said with an awkward smile. "Give me one reason why you can't take the bull by the horns and stand up to him" Jack said. Brendan found it hard to resist Jack's soft brown eyes. He just wanted to kiss the builder gently and fuck him over the café table, but he didn't.

"How's this for a reason Jack? Because my father is Seamus Brady, god help the poor soul that doesn't do what he wants them to do" Brendan said. "Thanks for the drink Jack" Brendan said getting up to face the music, but not planning to go anywhere near his father.


End file.
